


Matchmaker, Matchmaker!

by snazzy_scarf



Series: 2019 Winter Exchange [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Outsider Perspective, ch 370 spoilers, chatfic, implied aromantic lev, only slightly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/pseuds/snazzy_scarf
Summary: It all started when both Lev and Hinata received two text messages around the same time.8:18PMKowenga: haha when did Goshiki get so cute lol8:26PMGoshiiiiiikiki: hey so remember how i said liked guys? by guys i meant Koganegawa sjdhfbsjf
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev & Koganegawa Kanji
Series: 2019 Winter Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Winter Exchange! This fic is a part of my gift for the annual winter exchange on a discord server that I'm in! My giftee is Leg, who requested one of my favorite ships, kogagoshi! Hope you enjoy!

It all started when both Lev and Hinata received two text messages around the same time.

8:18PM  
Kowenga: haha when did Goshiki get so cute lol

8:26PM  
Goshiiiiiikiki: hey so remember how i said liked guys? by guys i meant Koganegawa sjdhfbsjf

Lev sat at his desk and stared at his phone, taking in the message he’d received from Koganegawa before typing out a reply.

8:22PM  
Leg Man: wym lmao

8:22PM  
Kowenga: i mean he’s lowkey kinda cute lol when did that happen

8:23PM  
Leg Man: he’s always been cute but go off lmao  
are you having some kind of gay awakening or smth? 

8:25PM  
Kowenga: ,,,,, mayhaps,,

8:25PM  
Leg Man: lmaoo good luck with that dude

Koganegawa sent him an emoji in response, and Lev laughed as he shut off his phone and put it away. He turned to his desk and resumed the math homework that he’d been working on. He’d only gotten about a problem and a half completed when he heard another buzz from his phone. He glanced at it and saw that it was from Hinata this time. 

8:33PM  
Mr. Sandman: screenshot.jpg   
ok i probably shouldn’t be sending you this but what did i say 

Lev loaded the image and saw that is was a screenshot of a text Goshiki had sent to Hinata a few minutes ago. He read it over and immediately typed out a response.

8:33PM  
Leggy Boy: DUDE WHAT

8:34PM  
Mr. Sandman: ikr i totally called it didnt i 

8:34PM  
Leggy Boy: NO LIKE  
WELL OK YES YOU DID BUT  
screenshot.jpg  
LOOK AT THIS

8:35PM  
Mr. Sandman: WHAT SJKNSJFHD

8:35PM  
Leggy Boy: IKR

8:35PM  
Mr. Sandman: WAIT ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW

8:36PM  
Leggy Boy: YES   
DUDE WHAT HAPPENED WITH THEM

8:36PM  
Mr. Sandman: IDK THIS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE

8:36PM  
Leggy Boy: HAVE YOU TEXTED HIM BACK YET??

8:36PM  
Mr. Sandman: NO NOT YET  
I NEED TO NOW SJDFJDHFBDFDFSD

8:37PM  
Leggy Boy: YES YOU NEED TO INVESTIGATE AAAH

8:38PM  
Mr. Sandman: IM TEXTING HIM NOW ILL REPORT BACK WITH DETAILS

8:38PM  
Leggy Boy: YOU BETTER LMAO

Lev shut his phone off again but kept it close to him on his desk. Well, this was certainly an interesting turn of events. Koganegawa and Goshiki having feelings for each other wasn’t completely shocking in itself—when the two of them had announced that they were going to be roommates in college Hinata had claimed that at least one of them was bound to get it—but both of them? At the same time? Lev shoved his homework to the side and stared at his phone, waiting for a new development. He had to get in on this. 

After about ten minutes of agonizing wait, Lev’s phone lit up again.

8:50PM  
Mr. Sandman: ok so i did some investigating and apparently they were just chilling??  
like goshiki didnt tell me anything except that apparently he like?? braided kogane’s hair or smth like that? i have no idea dude 

8:52PM  
Leggy Boy: ok that’s weird  
like its cute as hell but why would that lead to them both falling in love with each other lmao

8:53PM  
Mr. Sandman: idk apparently they were just hanging out and he caught a case of the gay   
no clue why kogane would catch it tho

8:53PM  
Leggy Boy: its gotta be fate then lmao  
do either of them have any idea 

8:54PM  
Mr. Sandman: no lmao sdjfjsfb  
or at least goshiki doesnt  
he came to me to talk about his new crush and then immediately lamented the fact that he thinks its unrequited 

8:55PM  
Leggy Boy: yeah that sounds like him lmao i dont think kowenga knows either  
ok but what im hearing is that we gotta do smth abt this

8:56PM  
Mr. Sandman: oh?? are you suggesting we play matchmaker here?

8:56PM  
Leggy Boy: yes that is exactly what im suggesting

8:56PM  
Mr. Sandman: yeeeess  
sjdbfhsf i would love to see how this would play out on its own but lets be honest they would go nowhere without some kind of intervention

8:57PM  
Leggy Boy: right lmao  
ok so what kinda ground rules are we setting for this

8:57PM  
Mr. Sandman: uuuuuhhh,,,  
no trying to make things happen in the group chat bc we’d get caught way too easily sdfshdfb

8:58PM  
Leggy Boy: right right lmao

8:58PM  
Mr. Sandman: uuh,, you take kogane and ill take goshiki? since thats how they came to us in the first place 

8:58PM  
Leggy Boy: makes sense ok cool lmao  
i cant believe this is actually a thing thats happening oml

8:59PM  
Mr. Sandman: me neither sjdhfbsfhb   
ok im gonna leave it for now or itll be sus but ill update you if anything else happens shdfbshfb

8:59PM  
Leggy Boy: yeah ok lmao   
i got hw to do tonight anyway oops lmao we’ll touch base in the morning 

9:00PM  
Mr. Sandman: lmao must suck, have fun with that

Lev sent him a sad emoji and shut off his phone. He looked at the homework that he’d shoved to the side earlier and groaned. Friendship drama was exciting but it certainly wasn’t going to help him with math. 

“Goshiki plus Kowenga equals Gay.” He mumbled to himself and laughed, dragging his papers back over to him and picking up his pencil. At least he had this whole mess to look forward to. 

The next few weeks went by in mostly the same rhythm. Lev would play matchmaker by teasing Koganegawa and asking him about his crush, Hinata would message him with some mundane updates about Goshiki’s ramblings, the two of them would laugh about it, and not a lot of actual progress would be made. 

9:27PM  
Mr. Sandman: is it just me or are these two,,, really oblivious

9:27PM  
Leggy Boy: you mean you havent noticed that by now   
theyre idiots hinata this is why we must be involved lmao

9:28PM  
Mr. Sandman: well yeah i know that sdfhsjgf but like,,  
i didnt expect them to be THIS dense

9:28PM  
Leggy Boy: yeah no i know what what you mean lmao

9:29PM  
Mr. Sandman: like ok,,, i get it if someone says something that could actually be taken in a platonic way but like,,, if they straight up tell you,,, “i think you’d make a good bf” shdfgshfgfn

9:29PM  
Leggy Boy: oh no believe me i know

9:29PM  
Mr. Sandman: LIKE HOW DO YOU TAKE THAT LIKE “OH HE JUST MEANS IT LIKE A FRIEND” LIKE????? SIR,,,  
god you’re lucky youre working with kogane and not goshiki im,,, he is so oblivious its agonizing 

9:30PM  
Leggy Boy: yeah lmao at least kowenga’s doing something  
does he even take any of your advice or what

9:30PM  
Mr. Sandman: NO  
I’LL TELL HIM TO DO SOMETHING AND HE’LL BE LIKE “OK LOL” AND THEN TEXT ME BACK A DAY LATER LIKE “HEY GUESS WHAT I DIDNT DO” HNNDJSHFHGDF,,,,  
LIKE YOU CANT POSSIBLY HAVE THIS MUCH TROUBLE WITH KOGANE RIGHT

9:30PM  
Leggy Boy: oh man lmao that’s rough  
i mean i kinda have a similar problem with kowenga where he doesnt do what i tell him to but to be fair most of my advice is just “you should confess your love straight up” lmao  
instead of doing that he’ll just text me back saying that he accidentally blurted out that he thought goshiki was cute or something

9:31PM  
Mr. Sandman: sdffsjfd and i thought you were bad with blurting stuff out

9:31PM  
Leggy Boy: i am hurt by that statement but yes i agree with you lmao  
i mean at least he’s doing something?? obviously its not effective cause goshiki is supremely dense but he’s trying lmao

9:31PM  
Mr. Sandman: yeah at least its not completely stagnant   
should we try and up our game?? i mean we cant really do much unless we go to them in person and force them to but yknow

9:31PM  
Leggy Boy: yeah idk  
i mean ig we could just keep doing what we’re doing? there’s not a lot that we really can do at this point

9:32PM  
Mr. Sandman: yeah  
at least we’ve been able to learn how much of a ticking time bomb kogane is sdjfsjhf

9:32PM  
Leggy Boy: oh yeah he’s bound to break at some point lmao  
ig we just gotta wait until that happens

9:32PM  
Mr. Sandman: hopefully its soon snfjsdhf its fun to mess around with these two but if they dont hurry up and be happy im gonna riot shbdfhfgnd

9:32PM  
Leggy Boy: yup yup lmao  
well i gtg get back to the homework grind I’ll see you later ig

9:33PM  
Mr. Sandman: sncjvnsnf have fun with that bye

Lev shut off his phone and continued his routine. Text, school, text, homework, repeat. Not much was happening, but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Something was bound to happen eventually. 

He’d just have to wait until then. 

Lev sat on his bed, lazed out and staring at his TV. He held his arms out in front of him with a switch controller in his hands and silently moved his minecraft character about the screen. His bookbag full of homework taunted him from the corner of his vision, but he opted to ignore it in favor of running around the world aimlessly. He didn’t really have anything planned to do in his world, but he figured that if he waited around long enough, something interesting was bound to come to him. Just as he was about to make his character jump off of a cliff for the thrill of it, a chat message appeared at the bottom of his TV screen.

cowsgoyeehaw joined the game.

“Aha,” Lev muttered and opened his own in-game chat.

stagbeetle007: hey kowenga whats up

cowsgoyeehaw: not a lot

stagbeetle007: do you wanna call me im bored as hell lmao

cowsgoyeehaw: sure

After a few seconds, Lev heard a ring sound from inside his bookbag and he leaned across his bed to dig out his phone. He pushed aside his homework papers and fished it out, answering the call on speakerphone and tossing it beside him.

“Heeey,” he greeted, resuming his game, “what’s going on?”

Koganegawa’s audio came out much quieter as he greeted back, “not much, I’m just hangin’ out.”

Lev smirked and tried to look for his friend in the game. “Yeah? Hanging out with who?”

“You?” Koganegawa answered, sounding unsure.

“Yeah, obviously. I mean who are you hanging out with in person, I know you usually talk louder than that.”

“I don’t live alone, Lev, I have a roommate.”

“Uh huh, and is said roommate there with you now? Can I say hi to him?”

“He, uh, can’t come to the phone right now, he’s not here.”

“So why are you whispering?”

“...”

“Ko-”

“He’s asleep, ok? I don’t wanna wake him up.”

“See, now that wasn’t so hard to admit, was it?” Lev teased and continued to move his character around in the game. His TV screen showed another player and he crouched in greeting as he approached Koganegawa. He smiled and decided to push his friend a bit further. “So why were you so hesitant to tell me that in the first place? You hiding something?” He asked, running up to his friend’s character in game and crouching right in front of him.

The other end of the line was quiet, and Koganegawa’s player punched Lev’s, walking in the opposite direction of him.

“C’mon, Kowenga, I’m only here to help you!” Lev laughed and chased after him. “But you gotta tell me what the whole deal is if you want me to be able to!”

A groan sounded from Lev’s phone and Koganegawa’s player stopped running. “It’s just that he… He kinda, uh… fell asleep on my chest.” He mumbled.

“Aww, were you two having a moment?” Lev teased. 

“No. It’s nothing.”

“Sure it isn’t.” Lev said and decided to drop the subject for now. 

The two of them continued their game in relative silence for the next ten or so minutes. Lev followed his friend around and helped him out with the build project he was currently working on. Only a few words were exchanged here and there, and Lev considered delving back into his meddling, but opted out of it. His matchmaking objective hadn’t really been going anywhere for the past few weeks, and if Koganegawa didn’t want to talk to him about it then he couldn’t force him to.

There was complete silence between the two of them for a while, and Lev debated on hanging up. If his friend wasn’t going to talk to him he could at least same his phone battery. He was just about to say something about it when a soft rustle was heard on the other end of the phone and Koganegawa’s voice peeped out even quieter than it had been before.

“Hey, Lev?” He asked, sounding unsure of himself.

“Yeah?” Lev answered.

“Do you think it’s… I dunno, weird? That Goshiki and I do these kinds of things together as friends?”

“What kinds of things, cuddling?” Lev asked, quietly sitting up on his bed and throwing his meddling aside for the sake of his friend.

“Yeah…” Koganegawa trailed off. “It’s just that… We’re affectionate with each other. A lot. Even if there weren’t any feelings that I had about it, isn’t that supposed to just be something that partners do?” 

“Not really.” Lev answered and brought up his inventory, putting down his controller and crossing his arms. “I mean, we kinda do the same thing whenever I come to visit. With you and Hinata, and Goshiki too. So I don’t think it’s just strictly a dating thing.”

“Well yeah, I guess that’s true. But you’re-”

“You don’t have to be adamant about not dating anyone to have friends, Kowenga.” 

The line was quiet for a moment, and Lev sat in silence, staring at his TV screen and waiting for a response. 

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Koganegawa said, sounding dejected. “I guess it’s just…”

“That’s not really what you wanted to hear, was it?” Lev finished and gave a small laugh.

“It’s not that you’re wrong, I just…yeah.” A short shuffle was heard and Koganegawa continued. “I know that it’s normal, and I guess in my heart I’d be fine if we just stayed friends, but… I want there to be something more, y’know? I really like him and I hope that maybe he likes me too? That maybe I’m not the only one who gets this weird feeling in my chest whenever we’re close to each other, and that maybe whatever we have right now could be, I dunno, indicative of something? Something on both sides?” Koganegawa let out a quiet laugh laced with a hint of bitterness. 

“I mean, I know he probably doesn’t feel the same way about me at all. Whenever I try to flirt with him it just ends up making him uncomfortable.”

Lev fought back the urge to tell him that it was just because Goshiki was a flustered idiot and that he did feel the same way. He held his tongue and saved his argument for later. On the other end of the line he heard Koganegawa sigh.

“I just really want him to like me back, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Lev responded and tried to formulate a proper answer in his head. “But I don’t think you’re right about that last part.” He decided, choosing his words carefully.

“What’dya mean?” Koganegawa asked.

“I mean that you’re not hopeless when it comes to this. I…don’t know everything about your situation to give you a solid answer, but I know Goshiki well enough to tell you that you’re not making him uncomfortable by flirting with him. That’s just how he is with compliments, you know? He never learned how to properly take one, he just combusts.” Lev joked and tried to bring the mood up a bit. 

Koganegawa laughed a bit and the atmosphere of their conversation lightened ever so slightly. “Yeah, you’re right about that. Even when I’m not flirting with him, he gets all fidgety. We were working on a new attack in practice a few days ago and I told him he was doing great and he just lost it.” 

“Uh huh that sounds like him alright.” Lev smiled and rolled his eyes, picking his controller back up and resuming his game. 

The two of them talked on for a bit longer, sharing stories of things that had happened to them recently and continuing work on Koganegawa’s minecraft build. The tension around their previous conversation dissipated into the air and they enjoyed relatively normal banter. Another several minutes passed and the build was a little over halfway finished. Koganegawa broke the air for a moment and returned to their previous conversation.

“Hey Lev,” he mumbled, “thanks. I’ve been feeling nervous about this whole thing lately and I’m glad I can talk to someone about it.”

“Yeah, of course.” Lev said, slipping back into his meddling for a moment. “I do think that you two have a shot with each other. I wouldn’t bother you so much about it if I didn’t.” 

“Yeah, you’re great at bothering me about it, that’s for sure. But really though, thanks for talking with me. I think that I-”

There was a shuffle on the other side of the line followed by static that spiked in volume for a second. Lev pulled up his inventory again and picked up his phone, taking it off of speaker and holding it up to his ear.

“Kowenga? You okay?” He asked, trying to listen in to find out what was happening.

The static continued to play from his phone for the next few seconds until he heard another shuffle and a murmur of voices. He recognized Goshiki’s after a bit, and he smirked, fully re-entering his meddling mode.

“It seems the pretty boy woke up, huh? What are you gonna say to him? You should tell him you think he’s cute.” He asked, putting on an annoying tone of voice.

Koganegawa didn’t respond to him, but another shift was heard, and Lev could now make out both of his friends’ voices more clearly. 

“...don’t mind it! It’s okay, really!” Koganegawa said with a hint of nervousness.

“Oh, well thanks. Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep for so long.” Goshiki muttered, his voice coming through the phone quieter than Koganegawa’s, but still audible. “What’ve you been doing?”

“Oh, y’know… just playing some minecraft, nothing much.”

“You’ve been playing minecraft and talking about how gay you are for Goshiki. Nothing much at all!” Lev teased. Neither of them reacted to his taunts, he figured he hadn’t been on speakerphone in the first place anyway.

“Were you talking with anyone? Am I interrupting?” Goshiki asked, and another shuffle was heard as Lev assumed one of them sat up. 

“Yes! He’s talking to me! Hi, Goshiki!” Lev yelled into his phone.

“Oh, it’s no one, I’m just uh, listening to music that’s all.” Koganegawa answered him. Of course he’d been wearing headphones.

“You liar!” Lev laughed, raising his voice in the hopes that Goshiki would be able to hear it somehow. “You absolute liar, I can’t believe you!”

“Oh, ok. Well-” Goshiki’s voice was cut off and the line went completely silent, static and all. Lev sat stunned for a moment before putting together the pieces in his head.

“Did you just mute yourself, really?!” He yelled, laughing and flopping down on his bed. “C’mooon Kowenga, why don’t you want me to hear your conversation? Are you confessing your love to him? Is that what it is? C’mon let me be a part of this!!” 

He continued to whine as loudly and obnoxiously as he could into his phone, until a beep sounded and he pulled it away to see that his friend had hung up on him. He scoffed and immediately pulled up their text history.

5:55PM  
Leg Man: HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME  
I AM SIMPLY TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE LMAO  
THIS ISNT VERY CASH MONEY OF YOU KOWENGA YOU BETTER RESPOND

Lev continued to spam his friend with text messages for the next ten minutes, all whilst laughing maniacally like the great friend that he was. After sending as many as he could before getting bored, he left his chat with Koganegawa and pulled up Hinata’s.

6:19PM  
Leggy Boy: guess who just had a heart to heart with me about his feelings and then had the AUDACITY to hang up when i was only trying to help him :(

6:27PM  
Mr. Sandman: sjdfhsjgf did he really wow r00d  
what did y’all even talk about 

6:28PM  
Leggy Boy: gay shit what else lmao  
he is a coward and refuses my help  
also what are you doing awake isnt it like five in the morning for you

6:29PM  
Mr. Sandman: its 6:30 and some of us have jobs lev

6:30PM  
Leggy Boy: ugh. could never be me  
im gonna be a model and just look pretty for a living

6:30PM  
Mr. Sandman: yes we all know about your plans to exploit your sister’s fashion business  
also i dont think you actually know how being a model works 

6:31PM  
Leggy Boy: listen nepotism works in this household and i will cling to that for as long as i can

6:31PM  
Mr. Sandman: ok whatever works for you ig sjdfhbsdf  
i gotta go get to my real job tho so i’ll text you later bye 

6:32PM  
Leggy Boy: gross have fun with that

Lev shut off his phone and tossed it to the side, sitting back up in his bed. He stretched out his arms and reached for his switch controller, shaking his game awake from its sleep mode and resuming playing minecraft. He noticed that Koganegawa had logged off, and he was tempted to take out his phone again and text him something suggestive, but he decided not to. 

Lev played by himself for the next half hour or so, making small improvements to his base here and there, but overall getting bored with not knowing what to do anymore. He sighed and logged off of the game, turning off his TV and flopping down onto his back. From the corner of his eye, he spotted his bookbag and cringed as his one of his textbooks peeked out of the open zipper. Looking at the clock on his wall and seeing the time, he groaned and heaved himself off of his bed. He’d put off doing his homework for long enough. 

“Stupid college and its stupid assignments,” he grumbled, sitting down at his desk and pulling out his materials. He got to work on all of his homework for his classes, and passed by the next few hours without any buzz from his phone. It annoyed him at first, since he was desperate for anything to give him a reason to be distracted, but after a while he didn’t notice it.

It wasn’t until hours later when he was getting ready to go to sleep that he finally received a text from Koganegawa.

11:19PM  
Kowenga: ok first of all,,, 132 messages is a little much  
second of all,,,,

11:19PM  
Leg Man: 132 messages is a perfectly acceptable number to express my emotions about how betrayed i felt when you hung up on me

11:20PM  
Kowenga: SECOND OF ALL,,,  
guess who has?? a boyfriend now???

11:20PM  
Leg Man: WHAT

11:20PM  
Kowenga: me bitch

11:20PM  
Leg Man: ARE YOU KIDDING ME   
DID YOU ACTUALLY CONFESS TO HIM  
DUDE I WAS JUST JOKING ABOUT THAT EARLIER OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY DID IT

11:21PM  
Kowenga: who’s to say who confessed and who didn’t ,,,, surely not i  
i think i just kinda blacked out and now we’re dating lmao 

11:21PM  
Leg Man: NOOOO YOU DONT GET TO JUST SKIP OUT ON THE DETAILS LIKE THAT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

11:22PM  
Kowenga: ok all you need to know is that we went on an impromptu date and now i have a boyfriend  
those are all the details you need

11:22PM   
Leg Man: NUH UH GIVE ME MORE  
WHAT HAPPENED ON THIS IMPROMPTU DATE

11:23PM  
Kowenga: shut up that’s all you get for now  
i gotta go smooch my bf and go to sleep

11:23PM  
Leg Man: oh my goooooood you’re awful i hope you have a fantastic future you absolute menace  
you better tell me everything that happened in the morning

11:23PM  
Kowenga: no promises lmao goodnight

11:23PM  
Leg Man: :((( goodnight

Lev yelled quietly to himself and plugged up his phone for the night, slipping into bed and turning out his bedroom lights. Who would have thought that his meddling would actually pay off in the end. He laughed to himself and pulled up his covers, turning over and lying on his stomach.

Koganegawa had better tell him everything in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this, and if you're like Lev and hunger for more details, have no worry! A second part of this fic will come out soon with many details from another perspective ;)   
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @ snazzyscarf !


End file.
